Tenshi no Chi Versão Naruto
by SakuraAngelSex
Summary: O passado, presente e futuro colocados a sua frente da forma mais prazerosa possivél. Nada é como você pensava afinal isto é amar Anjos de Sangue.


Tenshi no chi. Versão Naruto.

Capítulo I:

Os lençóis amarrotados e o volume que podia se notar perfeitamente por baixo dos vários cobertores denunciavam totalmente a presença de certo individuo no local. Os cobertores foram jogados para o lado enquanto a forma do individuo começava a se mostrar.

Pele pálida pela falta de sol já que ali na pequena cidade de Misato que se encontra localizada na província de Saitama no interior do Japão, o sol permanecia mais em oculto dando lugar a um frio congelante e ao mesmo tempo delicioso.

Cabelos róseos naturais exóticos, corpo magro com pequenas curvas que ainda sim deixavam na graciosa e incrivelmente bela.

Sentara-se na cama com os cabelos bagunçados sem nenhum pouco de vontade de levantar da cama. Voltou a cobri-se novamente enterrando a cabeça em meio aos quatro travesseiros da cama de casal. Os cobertos brancos faziam um leve ruído enquanto a edredom vermelha os escondia.

O quarto era um típico quarto simples de classe média. Apesar de ser um quarto feminino não havia indícios femininos no local. O chão de madeira lisa polida tipicamente japonesa e as paredes brancas. O guarda-roupa tabaco com branco de casal ficava em frente o futon de casal. Um criado mudo de cada lado do futon assim como duas poltronas brancas uma de cada lado da cama também. A grande janela de vidro estava fechada, a janela grande permitia perfeitamente que a pouca luminosidade adentrar-se o quarto. As cortinas brancas impediam que a janela fica-se exposta. Os vários lenços brancos eram ofuscados pelo vermelho sangue vivo do edredom pesado.

- _Sakura levanta agora, se não vou ai jogar água em sua cama. Hoje começam as aulas não quer se atrasar certo?- _A voz vinha de fora do quarto que estava trancado, pelo tom longínquo a pessoa que gritara estas palavras não estava perto da porta. Sakura se levantou mesmo contra vontade jogando os lençóis para o lado. Solto um leve suspiro quando sua pele quente tocou o chão extremamente frio e logo colocou os pés nas sandálias rosa que estavam ao pé da cama. – _Sakura você já levantou? – _A jovem de dezessete anos bufou nervosa e logo gritou enquanto caminhava para o banheiro que ficava no quarto e retirava a roupa. – _Já estou de pé Haha. – _Dizia enquanto adentrava o Box rapidamente para tomar banho.

O banheiro era simples, todo em azulejos brancos, uma pia branca, uma privada branca e o Box de vidro, além do armário de madeira onde ficavam as toalhas e outras coisas.

Ligou o chuveiro elétrico e logo pode sentir a água quente de encontro a sua pele pálida. Os olhos de um verde escuro opaco olharam atentamente para a parede do banheiro, não que houver-se algo ali para se olhar, pois não havia, ela estava apenas olhando para o nada enquanto se encontrava perdida em seus pensamentos. – _Este é o segundo ano. – _Falou para se própria enquanto pegava o sabonete de rosas para começar a se ensaboar. Este era o segundo ano na faculdade de medicina, a escola nunca foi seu lugar favorito, não que fosse desinteressada mais por que nunca fora boa em fazer amigos então na maioria das vezes estava sempre sozinha "A excluída" como ela mesma se denominava.

Terminou de se ensaboar e logo começou a se enxaguar, passou as mãos nos cabelos róseos compridos e respirou fundo. Ela nem mesmo parecia ser uma japonesa, isto por que na verdade era mestiça. Sua mãe é japonesa, mas seu pai é francês. A mãe sempre a conta que conhecera seu pai na universidade, para ela isto era tão estranho já que não gostava da escola. Kushina sempre fora uma boa mãe mais às vezes a trata como uma criança ainda, isto é na maioria das vezes. Madara seu pai a trata como uma jovem.

Saiu do banho se enxugando em uma toalha branca e logo parou em frente ao espelho acima da pia. Usou uma das mãos para limpar o espelho que estava embaçado por causa do vapor e logo pode se olhar. Apesar de algumas pessoas falarem de sua beleza ela não se achava nem um pouco bonita, muito pelo contrario. Não demorou muito se olhando não era de ficar se admirando, afinal não havia o que admirar, pelo menos era o que ela pensava. Caminhou rapidamente para o quarto enquanto ouvia sua mãe gritar. – _Sakura você já esta pronta? – _Respirou fundo mantendo a calma enquanto abria o guarda-roupa e retirava de lá uma calça folgada preta, uma blusa de mangas bem ligada ao corpo, um capote preto folgado e um maiô de natação.

Vestiu o maiô e logo depois a calça e a blusa, por fim o capote e logo estava quase pronta. Sempre gostara de usar roupas folgadas para esconder seu corpo por sempre se achar muito feia. Penteou os cabelos prendendo os em um coque e calçou as meias brancas e botas negras, pegou a mochila que estava sobre a cadeira perto da cama e estava pronta. – _Sakura? –_ Chamou a mãe mais uma vez e a mesma logo falou enquanto passava pela porta do quarto. – _Já estou descendo Haha. – _Passou pelo corredor e logo desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha onde tinha certeza que encontraria o pai a mesa lendo um jornal qualquer enquanto tomava café, e a mãe ao pé da pia.

- _Ohayo chichiue. – _Disse ao entrar na cozinha para logo receber um olhar reprovador da mãe, e um afetuoso ao seu modo do pai, á que Madara era um homem sempre frio e quase não demonstrava emoções. – _Ohayo Sakura-chan_. – Olhou para a mãe e revirou os olhos, pois já sabia o que a mesma diria. – _Sáh-chan tem que ser mais responsável se quiser ser uma medica. – _Quantas vezes ela ouvira isto mesmo? Há sim. Todos os dias. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa, ate mesmo na cidade e na escola. – _Já estou indo chichiue, haha. – _O pai levantou os olhos do jornal e logo falou. – _Mais você não vai tomar café-da-manhã hoje?- _Ela apenas sorriu e disse enquanto saia pela porta dos fundos. – _Não estou com fome. Até mais. - _Começou a caminhar em passos lentos para a escola, graças a sua mãe estava adiantada no horário.

A escola não era muito longe de casa, afinal em cidade pequena nada é longe demais, logo estaria na escola a tempo para assistir a primeira aula sem problemas. Virou a esquina depois de cinco minutos de caminhada e logo pode ver o colégio. Todos diziam é uma faculdade, mais para ela tanto fazia, nada é tão interessante para ter a sua atenção total alem da medicina naquela cidade. Entrou no local e se encaminhou a sala sem olhar para os lados, caminhou para o fundo do local e sentou na ultima cadeira no canto esquerdo perto da janela e logo, pois se a admirar a paisagem enquanto a sala era preenchida com outros alunos. Só se deu conta de quanto o tempo havia passado quando a voz do professor a despertou enquanto falava. - _Eu irei formar as duplas para que vocês possam fazer o trabalho agora, então escutem atentamente quem será seu parceiro. - _Respirou fundo isto seria entediante, nunca conseguia se entender com as outras pessoas. Sempre fora "anti-social" como ela mesma se considerava.

- _Eu irei dizer os nomes e vocês vão sentando nas duplas que eu for formando. - _Ela colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos em uma sutil demonstração de que estava irritada. Retirou os cotovelos da mesa e abriu a mochila que havia colocado em seus pés pegando uma caneta e seu caderno. – _Sakura e Itachi._ – Ouviu o professor dizer e revirou os olhos um pouco inconformada, ela nem sabia quem era este tal de Itachi. Levantou uma das mãos e falou em tom um pouco baixo por educação. – _Kakashi-sensei, não posso fazer sozinha? – _Sem que a mesma notar-se com esta pergunta acabou atraindo a atenção de muitos dos alunos, já que a maioria das garotas da faculdade se mataria para ter a chance de fazer um trabalho com Itachi, mais ela não queria fazer.

- _Não Sakura. O trabalho é duplo. – _Mordeu os lábios, estava levemente irritada então decidiu argumentar um pouco. – _Mais nem sei quem é Itachi, Kakashi-sensei._ – Novamente todos a olharam e desta vez a mesma notou ficando um pouco constrangida com a situação. O professor que estava mais atento ao seu precioso livro hentai do que aos alunos a olhou e respirando fundo logo falou. – _Itachi junte-se a Sakura para fazer o trabalho. _– Assim que o professor fechou seus lábios Itachi se levantou de sua cadeira. Ele estava de costas, ela achou seus cabelos negros e lisos lindos. Os mais lindos que ela já vira. Quando o mesmo se virou para começar a caminhar em sua direção ela pode notar o quanto ele era bonito, olhos negros profundos pele pálida, ele parecia ser um deus. Depois de uma rápida olhada ela desviou os olhos como se ele for-se qualquer um, não demonstrou que ficara encantada com a beleza do mesmo, já que se achava feia tinha certeza que jamais teria uma chance com ele, então para que criar esperanças tolas e sem sentido?

Itachi ficou levemente irritado apesar de não demonstrar, sua expressão era sempre fria. Sentou-se ao lado dela olhando de esgoela, ela não era nenhum pouco atraente, parecia mais uma velha com aquelas roupas folgada e aquele coque de vovó. Todas sempre faziam de tudo para chamar sua atenção sem sucesso é claro, mais ela apenas o ignorava isto o havia irritado e muito. Não dirigiu a palavra a ela já que ela não falara e nem olhara para ele em momento algum apenas continuaram fazendo a atividade. Como todas sempre faziam sua parte do trabalho Itachi acreditou que ela tentaria o conquistar fazendo o mesmo mais desta vez seria diferente.

Depois de menos de cindo minutos Sakura já havia terminado sua parte da atividade, levantou-se e caminhou ate o professor entregando sua atividade, Itachi já havia se levantado para ir a seu lugar quando o professor falou. – _Itachi onde esta a sua parte da atividade? – _Todos olharam para ele em seguida para Sakura que agora olhava distraída o que acontecia lá fora através da janela. Os cabelos negros dele esconderam-lhe o rosto não deixando que ninguém vir-se que ele estava mordendo os lábios levemente com raiva, ela pagaria por isto. Todos aqueles que o desafiavam e humilhavam não saiam em punis. Sentou-se em seu lugar sem nada a dizer e começou a fazer sua parte da atividade em silêncio.

Para Sakura o dia foi mais um como qualquer outro "entediante" como sempre para variar. Depois do término das aulas caminhou ate a ginásio para a sala de natação, desde pequena sempre amara fazer natação por isto sempre vestia uma maiô por debaixo da roupa da escola e matinha em sua mochila peças intimas para depois da natação. Como de costume foi ate o vestiário feminino retirou suas roupas e as guardou junto com sua mochila em seu armário. Estava de costas ainda guardando algumas coisas em seu armário quando sentiu que estava sendo observada, mas ao virar-se estava sozinha.

Achou que fora impressão então trancara o armário e caminhara ate a piscina. Chegara à ponta da mesma e logo mergulhara, era o único momento que se sentia livre para fazer o que quiser sem ter alguém a olhando e a julgando sem a conhecer direito ali. Nadou de uma ponta a outra exibindo seu corpo para o individuo que a admirava sem que a mesma notar-se sua presença ali. O individuo começou a aproximar-se lentamente, mas recuou ao ver outro individuo chegar ao local. Era um jovem de seus dezoito ou dezenove anos, e estava de sunga com certeza estava ali para nadar.

O individuo que estava nas sombras apenas colocou-se a observar a cena que começava a se passar ali. Sakura assim que viu o jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis a observando se assustou e tentou se esconder mais ele logo se pronunciou. – _Por favor, não vá, não lhe farei mal. Estou feliz por ver-la aqui. É que costumo nadar sozinho e ter uma companhia é sempre melhor que estar só. Além disso, somos da mesma sala, acho que poderíamos ser amigos o que acha? - _Sakura olhou o jovem bonito a sua frente e apenas sorriu tímida enquanto falava. – _Tudo bem. – _O jovem sorriu e mergulho para logo dar um largo e lindo sorriso enquanto falava. – _Há desculpe-me a indelicadeza. Meu nome é Naruto, tenho dezenove anos e curso o segundo ano de medicina assim como você. – _Disse sorrindo deixando ela surpresa, nunca pensara em sua vida que alguém a havia notado.

O jovem sorriu e logo falou brincalhão. – _O seu nome é Sakura certo?- _Ela sorriu permitindo que o mesmo se aproximar-se dela na piscina e falou. – _Hai. Mais pode me chamar só de Sakura todos que me conhecem me chamam assim. – Ele _sorriu e jogou um pouco de água nela enquanto falava sorrindo ainda. – _Tudo bem Sakura-chan. Pode me chamar de Naruto não me importo. _– Ela sorriu entrando na brincadeira dele e logo respondeu enquanto ainda sorria. – _Tudo bem Naruto. – _Ele passou as mãos fortes pelos cabelos lisos espetados e logo falou muito empolgado. - _Que tal uma competição entre nós dois para saber quem esta melhor na natação?- _Ela sorriu e aceno que sim com a cabeça então se colocam em seus lugares para a partida e logo estavam nadando o mais rápido que podiam.

Enquanto isto o estranho que os olhava mantinha o olhar fixo nos sorrisos que a rosada direcionava ao loiro com tanta inocência. O olhar demonstrava o mais puro ódio, não que ele fosse um admirador de dela, mas por que ela não o olhara apenas o ignorara e para aquele qualquer ela sorria e o olhava admirada como se estiver-se prestes a tocar a mais linda estrela do céu. – _Você vai ser minha, e vai me pagar por ter me humilhado na frente de todos pode ter certeza disso. – _Dizia um lindo moreno para se próprio enquanto os olhava ainda.

- _Assim não vale Sakura-chan você já me venceu três vezes. – _Dizia ele fingindo indignação. Ela sorriu e olhou para o grande relógio na parede da sala de natação arregalando os olhos levemente. – _Há não estou atrasada, perde a noção do tempo. – _Disse enquanto saia apresada da piscina dando uma visão de seu corpo magro com poucas curvas mais ainda sim bonito aos olhos dos homens que a olhavam. – _Sakura-chan nos encontramos amanhã aqui de novo? Quero revanche. - _Ela parou para pensar por um momento. Por que não? – _Tudo bem. Mata Ashita Naruto. – _O jovem de cabelos loiros sorriu e logo falou. – _Mata ashita Sakura-chan. – _Enquanto isto Itachi se retirava do local a seguindo sem que ela perceber-se.

Ela foi até o vestiário feminino abriu seu armário rapidamente e logo pegou uma toalha começando a se enxugar enquanto tirava o maiô molhado e vestia suas roupas. Olhou para o relógio do vestiário e sorriu esta era a primeira vez que chegaria atrasada em casa, não se dera conta de quanto o tempo havia passado por causa de Naruto. Pegou a mochila e logo saiu correndo, não demorou muito para estar na rua rumo a casa. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando passou por uma rua deserta que ficava a poucos metros de sua casa quando um carro preto parou ao seu lado sem que ela se der-se conta. O carro era uma Nissan 350Z.

A porta do carro se abriu só agora chamando a atenção dela que olhou para o homem que descia do mesmo com certa surpresa. Era Itachi, ele estava vestido totalmente de preto e usava uma capa preta sobre seu corpo. Ele caminhou ate ela fazendo-a parar de caminhar para ver o que ele queria, e logo que se aproximou da mesma ele a segurou pelo pescoço a prensando contra a parede enquanto sussurrava fria, cruel, sensual e ameaçadoramente em seu ouvido.

- _Acha que sou qualquer um para você fazer o que fez hoje? Você assinou sua sentença de morte guando fez aquilo comigo. – _Apesar de estar assustada não o demonstrou, ela apenas ficou ali sentindo aquele ar frio que saia dos lábios dele se chocar de encontro a sua pele quente fazendo a sentir ondas de eletricidade em seu corpo. – _Não dou a mínima para quem você é. Quer um trabalho feito? Faça você mesmo play boy. Não estou aqui para servi de escada para ninguém. – _Ele a olhou com o olhar sádico e logo sorriu friamente, um sorriso curto e cruel enquanto dizia. – _Vou fazer da sua vida um completo inferno. Se continuar me desafiando nem as leis da minha família serão capazes de impedir que eu a mate sua cadela. – _Ela estava ficando sem ar não somente pela aproximação dos dois mais também por que ele a estava enforcando de leve o empurrou com todas as forças que tinha e apontando um dedo para o mesmo falou. – _Vai se fuder seu idiota. Não tenho medo de você jamais terei. – _Ela logo se virou e começou a caminhar, ele estava prestes a matar-la quando certo individuo que antes observava os dois apareceu e segurando um dos braços de Itachi falou.

- _Itachi-sama você não pode matar-la. Sabe quais são as leis. - _Ele apertou os punhos e socou o muro de onde estava perto o derrubando, para logo depois falar. – _Vou acabar com ela Gaara. A marcarei como minha, a transformarei em minha escrava, meu meio de alimentação. – _O homem de olhos verdes claro, e cabelos ruivos encolherá os ombros e logo falou. – _Nunca te vê perder a paciência tão facilmente. – _Itachi deu a volta entrando no carro e falou antes de entrar no mesmo. – _A humilharei antes assim como ela me humilhou. A deixarei no chão. _– O outro homem apenas meneara a cabeça e logo dissera mostrando não está preocupado com a situação. - _Ela te odeia, deixe-a para lá. Todas as garotas da cidade te querem fique com uma delas. – _Ele entrou no carro sendo acompanhado pelo homem e logo pisou fundo no acelerador.

Chegara a casa sendo coberta pelas varias reclamações da mãe por ter se atrasado, pelo olhar despreocupado do pai e logo fora para o quarto estava sem fome. O resto do dia passara-se tedioso diante de seus olhos. _ – Naruto. – _Repetiu sozinha para si sem saber que estava sendo observada. Estava deitada em sua cama a noite já estava alta e o sono logo chegaria, queria dormir logo para poder ver-lo logo. – _Meu primeiro amigo. – _Não conseguia acreditar ainda em como se divertira aquela manhã com ele. Seus pensamentos se escureceram ao lembrar-se de Itachi. – _Maldito play boy de merda. – _Dizia enquanto jogava um dos travesseiros contra a janela como se adivinhar-se que ele estava ali a olhando, esperando o momento para vingar-se.

-oOoOoOo-

_Estava vestida em uma fina camisola de seda branca, estava descalça e não usava nada por baixo da camisola. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela estava em uma floresta à noite. A neve que cobria o chão não permitia que seus pés encontrassem as plantas do local. Estava assustada e sozinha, o que estava fazendo ali mesmo em? Não conseguia se lembrar de como havia ido parar ali ou por que motivo estava ali. – _Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. – _Era a voz de Naruto, sem pensar duas vezes começou a correr de encontro a ele mais quando chegou ao local de onde vinha a voz seu rosto foi tomado por uma forte expressão de pavor. _

_Sim era Naruto, mas ele estava morto estraçalhado ao chão. Seu corpo estava totalmente dilacerado, e o sangue escorria lentamente como se estiver-se formando um grande rio de sangue. – Sakura_-chan? Sakura? – _Eram as vozes de seus pais, estava tão assustada estava com muito medo. – _Chichiue, haha? Onde estão vocês? – _O semblante em seu rosto mostrava todo o seu pavor e seus olhos verdes escuros começavam a brilhar com as lagrimas que ameaçavam a cair. – _Aqui. – _Ouviu a uma voz vinda de cima de sua cabeça, e notou os corpos de seus pais em pendurados em uma árvore decepados, só seus corpos estavam lá. _

_Levou as mãos aos lábios assustada tentando conter o grito de horror. – _Está procurando por isto Sakura?. – _Virou-se rapidamente vendo Itachi, enquanto o mesmo lhe mostrava as cabeças de seus pais em suas mãos. Fora ele. Ele havia matado a todos. O sangue daqueles que mais amara agora estava escorrendo em um rio ate seus pés os banhando enquanto ela olhava horrorizada para Itachi que logo jogou suas cabeças no chão enquanto se aproximava dela rapidamente. – _Não chegue perto de mim demônio. – _Ele sorriu cruelmente e ela logo foi jogada contra uma árvore enquanto ficava paralisada pela dor. _

_- _Eu tomarei tudo de você Sakura-chan. – _Ele fazia questão de dá ênfase a seu apelido em uma pirraça muda que foi aceita pela mesma que mesmo estando em desvantagem e arrasada emocionalmente não pretendia comer aquilo calada. Assim que o mesmo se aproximou tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos frias como a morte ela o acertou com um soco no rosto mais ele apenas virou o rosto para o lado. – _Então você gosta de bater? Eu também. – _Dizia enquanto a levantava pelo pescoço a enforcando e começava a socar-lhe a barriga sem um pingo de dor ou recentemente. – _Você é um monstro. – _Ela disse quase sem ar quando ele a jogou no chão deixando o sangue escorrer pelo canto de seus lábios. _

_Ele sorriu sadicamente e tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela e lambia seu sangue. – _Sim. Eu sou um monstro. O pior deles. Agora escute muito bem. Você ira me servi e fazer tudo o que eu disser se não me obedecer minha próxima visita será pessoalmente e não por sonho. Está me entendendo? - _Ele aproximou o rosto do dela roçando os lábios lentamente sentindo a respiração dela fazendo-a se arrepiar ao toque frio dele. Passou a língua sensualmente nos lábios dela e logo depois a beijou. Um beijo que a mesma correspondeu irracionalmente. _

_Ele acariciou-lhe os dentes com a língua pedindo passagem e ela o deu. Assim que consegui colocar a língua dentro da boca dela, começo a percorrer tudo com muito interesse. Eles travaram uma briga por liderança nas bocas que foi vencida facilmente pela dele enquanto ele a colocava em seu colo apertando sua cintura com força. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e o sugou com desejo provando de seu sangue enquanto ela sussurrava fazendo-o sorrir. – _Vampiro. – _Ele sorriu sugando-a com mais desejo e logo largou-lhe os lábios enquanto sussurrava sensualmente. – _Sim. O mais lindo e desejado monstro da terra. Não quero ver-la com outro você agora é meu bichinho de estimação. Pertence somente a mim se eu ver-la com outro, não ira gostar da atitude que eu terei sobre isto. – _Dizia enquanto a soltava e se afastava da mesma. Nem ao menos olhou para trás, apenas a deixou ali sem nada humilhada, usada. E ela era o bichinho de estimação dele?_

-oOoOoOo-

Acordou suando frio, os lençóis estavam completamente amarrotados na cama. Olhou o relógio e percebeu que estava um pouco atrasada. – _Sakura esta atrasada. – _Respirou fundo sorrindo ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe e logo gritou. – _Já estou indo Haha. – _Disse enquanto retirava a roupa rapidamente e adentrava o banheiro com presa. Tomou banho rápido se vestiu não se esquecendo do maiô e logo desceu dando um beijo no pai e na mãe, enquanto falava. – _Aishiteiru haha, chichiue. Até mais. – _Kushina e Madara se entreolharam sem entender enquanto ela saia apresada.

Estava feliz, e louca para que chegar-se o momento de nadar depois das aulas. Apesar de ignorar completamente o sonho que tivera, algo dentro de Sakura gritava insistentemente que nada seria como era antes. Ela sabia que sua vida mudaria dali para frente apesar de não demonstrar a se mesma que acreditava nisto. A entrada de Naruto em sua vida trouxera-lhe muita a alegria mais era à entrada de Itachi que ela sentia que mudaria completamente sua simples, tediosa e pacata vida. Itachi era perigo ela podia sentir isto somente em trocarem o olhar.

-oOoOoOo-

Itachi estava sentado parado como uma linda estatua em um sofá vermelho sangue de lugar único. Em sua frente, sentadas em um sofá de três lugares estavam suas três irmãs, Ino, Karin e Hinata. Nos dois sofás únicos que estavam ao lado de Itachi estavam sentados seus pais. Sua mãe Mikoto e seu pai Fukaku. Todos se mantinham calados no momento, até que o silêncio foi cortado pela voz meiga e doce de Hinata a mais nova da família Uchiha. – _Eu irei Chichiue, Haha. – _Itachi que continuava parado na mesma posição olhou atentamente para sua irmã mais nova, ela era a que mais se parecia com ele. Cabelos negros azulados e longos que iam até acima de sua bela e fina cintura, pele pálida, olhos perolados profundos e gentis assim como a expressão que sempre levava em seu rosto. – _Que ótimo que atendeu rapidamente as decisões de Itachi, Hinata. – _Falou o pai em sua voz fria, enquanto segurava uma das mãos de sua esposa.

Ino a mais velha que não se parecia tanto com o irmão já que tinha olhos azuis como o céu e cabelos loiros claros, além de sua pele pálida. Mordeu os lábios, um pouco indignada e logo falou em voz irritada. – _Chichiue, Haha. Eu sou a mais velha das três, se isto é tão importante para a família, por que não eu e sim Hinata? Eu sou mais forte e mais esperta além de ser mais velha. – _O pai que tinha olhos negros profundos e cabelos negros como o ébano, mantinha os olhos fechados apenas. Como ele havia ficado quieto então a mãe de cabelos negros e olhos negros abrindo os lábios, falou em voz doce e ao mesmo tempo fria. – _Está foi à decisão de Itachi. – _Ino voltou a morder os lábios levemente e logo falou ainda mais indignada. – _Por que Itachi tem que ser o novo chefe se nosso chichiue ainda vive? Só por que ele é o escolhido para dar continuidade à linhagem pura? Por que Ojii-sama o escolheu para reencarnar? Não é justo. Eu sou a mais forte. – _Itachi levou seus olhos que estavam em sua irmã caçula ate a mais velha delas, pois ele era o mais velho dos quatro e antes que ele fizesse algo o pai falou. – _Ino não estamos em guerra contra nosso próprio sangue. Lembre-se muito bem disso. _

Assim que o pai fechou seus lábios à mãe logo falou. – _Não a como sabermos o porquê de Itachi ser o escolhido. Mais ele é. Então mantenha sua boca fechada Ino, por que ao contrario do que você disse Itachi poderia lhe matar apenas com o olhar. Ele não é como um de nós, ele é superior a todos nós por que ele é a encarnação do mais poderoso de nós. _– Ino olhou Itachi um pouco assustada, qualquer um tremeria diante da aura assassina que ele exalava. Karin que tinha cabelos vermelhos sem graça e olhos castanhos e se mantivera em silêncio até agora falou sem que os demais esperassem. – _Confio em todas as decisões do Onii-sama. Sei que ele é o melhor em tudo o que faz, confiaria minha vida a ele. Sei que somente Hinata pode executar isto com perfeição já que Onii-sama acredita nisto. Dê o melhor de se Hinata-chan. – _Disse Karin sorrindo docemente enquanto abraçava a irmã caçula para logo falar. – _Se falhar e decepcionar o Onii-sama, será a ultima coisa que fará. – _Soltou a irmã acariciando-lhe o rosto enquanto sorria docemente. – _Entendo Hinata-chan? – _Ela disse ainda com o sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto Hinata a olhava sem demonstrar sentimento algum. – _Hai Aneue. - _A irmã do meio continuou a sorrir e logo falou animada. - _Está na hora de ir à faculdade Onii-sama._

- _Hinata esteja preparada te levarei depois de amanhã. Sei que a família Uzumaki estará em uma reunião depois de amanhã, este será o momento perfeito para começarmos a agir. Naruto acha que sou idiota o basta para cair nos joguinhos dele, mais ao contrario de Sakura eu não sou um idiota. – _Disse enquanto se levantava para ir à faculdade, antes que puder-se sair da sala ele parou ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe que dizia. – _Cuidado Itachi ela não é alguém comum. E você sabe o que terá que fazer. – _Itachi ficou parado de costas para todos e depois de alguns poucos segundos se virou sorrindo sadicamente para todos enquanto dizia fria, cruel e sensualmente. – _Eu sei o que devo fazer Haha, mas isto não significa que ela tenha que ser minha mulher. Posso tornar-la apenas minha escrava e nada mais. Nós somos superiores a todos os seres, não existe nada mais poderoso que nós. Somos quase deuses, ou podemos dizer que somos deuses Haha? – _Sem falar mais nenhuma palavra ele virou-se para ir à faculdade deixando seus pais com certa expressão preocupada, Ino com um pouco de medo do mesmo e raiva, Hinata com um olhar profundo de admiração por ele, e Karin com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.


End file.
